


Ambitieux

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [58]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Ambition, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique que Bruce Wayne était un homme ambitieux.





	Ambitieux

Ambitieux

  
Il était de notoriété publique que Bruce Wayne était un homme ambitieux, reprendre l'entreprise familiale sans avoir appris les bases par le prédécesseur était assez compliqué. Mais le public ignorait tout de l'autre de Bruce. L'autre qu'il cachait derrière un masque. Il avait eu beaucoup d'ambition dans sa vie mais celle-ci était la première ; faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de criminalité à Gotham. C'était peine perdue mais il continuait de se battre, même après vingt ans.

  
Bruce avait une deuxième énorme ambition, une que seul Alfred connaissait : Tuer Superman. Là encore, c'était compliqué, l'alien avait l'air invincible et aucune faiblesse ne lui était connue. Plutôt casse-gueule comme envie, mais Bruce n'abandonnait pas son but, il continuait de chercher des informations la nuit à la recherche du minéral qui pouvait, selon Lex Luthor, affaiblir les cellules Kryptoniennes. Bien évidemment, il était loin des motivations de la famille Wayne, mais il le faisait pour le monde.

  
Fin


End file.
